The Duets
The Duets '''is the sixteenth episode of the second season of Glee: The New Years. Full uncut episode can be seen here. Plot Mr. Schuester feels as if the kids aren't having any fun because of all of the stress and drama that happened for the past couple of weeks, and decides to run a duets competition for fun, however, it turns for more drama and more tension and even more stress than expected. Meanwhile, Cheyenne and Carina prepare to battle it out for Prom Queen, while Claira and Daniel continue their rivalry after Daniel unwelcomingly returns to New Directions, and it seems as if Claira hits a sensitive spot when Daniel takes it to a new level of insults, while Stasi plans to break up Charlie and Elizabeth and then Carina and Gunner's relationship begins to rock back and forth in love. Songs Song Covers WithUrLove.PNG Crazy.PNG WWAP.PNG htily.PNG mkia.PNG Uncut Covers IfINSYFAUncut.PNG LD.PNG pg2.PNG Episode 16: '''So here's what you missed on Glee: The New Years: Just now, you just found out that Shannon's "muffin" man almost left Ohio to move to another city, but good news was his parents decided to change their minds, we didn't add it because we wanted it to be a surprise. So, yeah, the relationship with Shuffins is unstoppable, leave them the f*ck alone, got it? Anyways, while that situation was resolved, some were not, like Chuck and Denzil's sudden attraction, and it causes lots and lots of suspicion for Anna, and I mean lots, also leading to a MAD crazy kiss in the library that was meant to be brief. Later on, Charlie's ex, the girl he dumped Elizabeth for last year, decided to make her move in McKinley in order to win him back, while Levi and Addison share daddy issues in common, as Levi tries to reconcile with his father after coming out and Addison preventing herself to connect with her father again. Meanwhile, Gunner and Carina's relationship gets too cute for you to read, yeah, I know right, Canner's amazing. Team Canner. Although I do miss Gudderson, yeah, Canner goes over the top. Meanwhile, Levi suddenly found out about Chuck and Dougie's night together, and seemed disappointed in why Dougie didn't reveal it to him before, but they ended up being the cute little couple they were meant to be, awwww... '' '''I'm a bit tired so, that's what you missed on Glee!' ________________________________________________ Carina walked in the hallways of McKinley, as she saw Cheyenne tape a pink poster, and it seemed as if the posters were almost everywhere, she stopped at one poster and it said, "Vote for Cheyenne McLarson as Prom Queen!" Prom Queen? Come on, let's be for real here, a crazy bitch like Cheyenne as Prom Queen? You gotta be kidding me around here, am I in kindergarten right now? I see right through Cheyenne, I do, ever since I agreed on running for Prom Queen last week, I know that she had something brewing. Gunner agreed on me running for Prom Queen, along with the entire Glee Club because they love me to bits, I know right, they do, but now I have to face McLarson? It's so on this half-end of the year. Cheyenne walked past Carina as she still was staring at the poster, she walked back and went to Carina. "Oh, I see you saw my new poster campaign, yeah, it's pretty cool, right? Yeah, it's going to be amazing competing with you this year, and let's just hope and pray that I win," She patted her back and sarcastically smiled and walked away. Carina still had a lot of anger inside, and she suddenly grinned, and whispered, "Oh, yeah, it's so on this year," ________________________________________________ A.J. was in his locker, just as soon as he saw Daniel passing by with weird and angry expressions, he began to become curious. I had a feeling that more drama was going to erupt after I broke up with Daniel, everytime he walks past me with his weird looking expressions and his ignorant look, it's like he's angry at me, not that I really care, he can be angry at me, I told what I felt in song at Regionals, I did everything I could in our relationship, what's the point of being in love with someone who doesn't really give two dog craps about you? Claira walked to A.J. as soon as Daniel passed away, "He gave you the same looks he gave me?" "Yep, but why would he give you those expressions?" A.J. said. Claira shook her head, "Mainly because he hates me, not that I really care, he can hate me, because he's been acting so ignorant and all I tried to do was help?" "I've been through these phases and I changed, there must be something else wrong with him besides him really breaking up with you," "Maybe so," A.J. said. "Hey, have you seen Alex and Shannon anywhere?" Claira asked. "Nope," A.J. said. "OK, thanks, I'll see you around, if anything happens, just ask for help," Claira smiled and patted his back and walked away. A.J. smiled back. ________________________________________________ "When it comes to prom coming up next week, I don't know what to do," Levi said. "I feel like if I do go, it's going to be trouble, I could be bullied all in the prom, or kicked out for my sexuality," "Oh, come on, Lev, I don't think they would be stupid enough to do something like that," Dougie said. "Look, me, Carina, Gunner and Addison are all here for you, we will all just go together as a group," "I don't know, Carina and Cheyenne are running for Prom Queen, remember?" Levi said. "Oh, damn, right." Dougie said. "And since we're having 2-weeks of staying in L.A. for Nationals, we can do whatever you would like for us to do," "I don't care what we do for fun in L.A., as long as we're together, I'm fine," Levi moved to Dougie and kissed him. ________________________________________________ Daniel slowly walked into Mr. Schuester's office after the bell rang and he knocked on the door, Mr. Schuester was reading a book with his glasses, and he looked up, "Hey, Daniel, come on in," Daniel sat down in the chair in front of Mr. Schuester's desk, and cleared his throat , "I would like to take my spot back in New Directions," "I don't know, Daniel, I mean, if you are willing to change, I could try to bring you a spot back in," "Look, Mr. Schue," Daniel said. "I can't change my attitude overnight, it takes time, OK? I want to come back because I want to be known in school, I want us to win Nationals this year, I want us to head to the top of success, deep inside, I am determined, and you would rather take me away because of how I act?" Mr. Schuester sighed, "OK, fine, Daniel, fine," Daniel smiled, "Awesome," Just at that moment, I just had a bright idea for this week's assignment. I realized that many of the students have been stressed out or struggling to move on from the past, and I think that maybe we could do something fun before Nationals, a great way for us to prepare for California in 2 weeks. Duets. "Mr. Schue?" Daniel said. Mr. Schuester was still inside of his train of thought, and Daniel repeated, "MR. SCHUE!" and he snapped out of it. "Are you OK?" Daniel asked. "Me?" Mr. Schuester said. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, I just had this perfect idea," ________________________________________________ "Oh, hell no, why is Daniel back in New Directions?" Carina said. "We were just a peaceful group without him," "Hmm, maybe because I was one of the Core 5 of New Directions," Daniel said. "And everyone deserves a second chance, right, guys?" There was sudden silence, while A.J. looked away and Claira rolled her eyes and sighed. "Now, come on guys, let's not get caught up into that," Mr. Schuester replied to everyone. "I think you guys have gone through so much stress the past 4 weeks, I think it's time that we loosen up," "Loosen up in what way?" Chuck asked, as he turned around and looked at Denzil, and quickly looked back. "A duets competition," Mr. Schuester said. The members rooted and cheered as he stated it and Chuck and Anna winked at each other, while Denzil looked down, shaking his head. "So, here is how it's gonna go," Mr. Schuester said. "Each member may do one or two duets with a partner, it could be anyone, and which ever person wins the competition, will get..., drumroll, Charlie," Charlie did a drumroll on the drums as fast as he could and he hit the cymbal next to him. "A very special night reserved for you at Breadstix," Mr. Schuester said. "Wow, very romantic of you, Mr. Schue, but no thanks," Daniel looked and said sarcastically, Claira rolled her eyes. "That's awesome," Chuck said. "I mean, don't cry, you guys, when me and Anna win the competition, you guys can come and watch us eat, talk and kiss all night," "Who said that you would even win in the first place," Carina looked back at Chuck. "I mean, the going-to-be Prom Queen is uh, officially going to win that night," "Hold up," Cheyenne said. "Who said that you were meant to be Prom Queen?" "We did," Everyone except for Daniel said in unison. Cheyenne crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "OK, calm down, you guys," Mr. Schuester said. "I think we should just make this easy and fair for some of you guys, if you win, you win, if you lose, you lose," "What do we get if we lose?" Drew asked. "Nothing, just a medal," Mr. Schuester said. Drew sighed and put his head back while everyone groaned indistinctively. "OK, calm down, you guys, it's just to have fun, it's not Nationals, you guys, let's take 5," Mr. Schuester stood up and went up from the chair and searched for the piano handbook, while Claira stood up and she nearly tripped, as she saw her shoelaces untied, she slowly went to her left sneaker and began to tie, it was sudden tension as Daniel was near her, staring at her strangely, and began to chuckle, Claira stood her head up and saw him. "What?" Claira said. "Why you looking at me for?" "I do believe it's why are you looking at me, sweetie," Daniel said sarcastically. "I get straight As in writing and English, Daniel, I don't need you to correct me," Claira said. "Apparently, in 11th grade, the teachers haven't taught you that, a sentence must have a verb," Daniel smiled. Everyone gave "oohs" and "aahs" and Claira looked down, and kneeled down to Daniel's face and said, "You know, I did learn something," "Mmhmm, really, what's that?" Daniel said. "I did learn that kiss is both a verb and a noun, so how about you give my ass a kiss, or kiss my ass!" Claira stood up and walked away, while Mr. Schuester yelled out, "OK, that's enough!" "Claira, I must say," Cheyenne said. "That was the most priceless thing I've ever heard out of your mouth, girl," Daniel looked away. "Whatever," I hate Daniel so bad right now, sometimes I just want to bash his brains down, and just get arrested, I don't care what I do to him, I just want him to leave me alone, if you're going to get mad over what I feel is true, don't say nothing at all, my life has been horrible enough, he's lucky that he doesn't have a car, I would do the same thing I did to Principal Figgins, but you know, I'm way too mature for that and I changed, but if he starts once again, I'm going to reach my breaking point, Claira will bring back a treasure, sweetheart. TO BE CONTINUED. Category:Season Two Episode Category:Upcoming Episodes